Leaving You For Him
by speedmonkey
Summary: Calleigh was with Eric but she left him for Tim. Now Tim and Calleigh have a little girl. But is Emily Tim's or Eric's? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Except for the people you don't know. The rest of the people belong to the wonderful people over at CBS.

Pairings: Eric/Calleigh Tim/Calleigh

Spoilers: Um...nothing I can think of right now except all of season 1 and 2 season 3 didn't happen. Why? Well because I didn't like that season.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I can't do this...this isn't right." said Calleigh as Tim kissed his way down her jaw and onto her kneck.

"That's not what you said before."

"I'm married." said Calleigh.

Tim pulled away from Calleigh and got off the bed. "Fine...I'll leave you alone."

Calleigh sighed and walked over to Tim. "Tim look I love you and you know that." said Calleigh wrapping her arms around Tim's waist.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" asked Tim turning to face Calleigh.

"I just don't want to do anything that could piss him off."

"Please Calleigh if Eric ever did anything to hurt you he'd have to deal with me."

"Its not me I'm worried about." said Calleigh. "Your his best friend Tim. And I don't wanna come between that."

"Cal, listen to me. I love you and you love me...don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Then there's nothing to worry about right?"

"Right."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey honey." said Eric walking into the living room of there house.

"Hi."

"Somethin a matter?"

"Huh...what... no."

"Calleigh don't lie to me. What's a matter?"

"Sit down." said Calleigh. Eric did as told.

"Cal your scaring me. What's a matter?"

"Oh god this is hard." Calleigh murmered. "I um...I don't love you anymore."

"What?"

"I want a divorce."

Eric sat there dumbfounded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

4 YEARS LATER--------

"Daddy.'' whispered Emily into her father's ear.

"Mmmm.. said Tima nd turned his head.

"Daddy wake up." Emily whispered again.

"Emmy, go away honey please dady is very tired."

"But I gotta get ready for school. And mommy left already."

"What?" asked Tim as he looked over to Calleigh's sighed of the bed.

"She got called in and told me she had to leave."

"Oh, Alright...let's get you ready."

"Daddy...I'm already ready! Your the one who needs to get ready."

"Well excuse me princess. Ok go downstairs and watch t.v. while I get dressed."

"Ok."

Tim smiled and watched his little run out of the rom her curly dark hair bouncing behind her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As I was checking my story I realized I accidentally put 4 years later instead of 5. Sorry my mistake. its five years later and today is the first day of kindergarten for Emily.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Daddy are you going to walk me inside?" asked Emily as she unbuckled herself.

"Well of course." said Tim as he opened up Emily's door. "Come on lets go met your teacher."

"Ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh, Emily your here." said Mrs. Low. "Emily why don't you go put your backpack in a cubby and I'll be over there in a minute."

"Ok."

"So you must be Mr. Speedle Emily's father?" asked Mrs. Low as she stuck out her hand.

TIm accepted her hand and shook it. "Yeah that's me."

"I don't want you to worry about anything. Emily's gonna be fine. I promise."

"Oh, I know that. It's just you wanna keep them to yourselves as long as you possibly can right?"

The teacher nodded. "I know your type?"

"My type?" asked a dumbfounded Tim.

"Your a nervous parent Mr. Speedle. Its very understandable at the age of five like Emily."

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do?" started Tim. "Well my boss keeps me on a tight leash so I have to get going. Bye Em."

"Bye daddy...daddy wait." said Emily as Tim went for the door.

Tim bent down to her level. "What's a matter?"

Emily wrapped her arms around Tim's kneck. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to pumpkin." Tim started feeling tears coming on. "Listen I'll be here to come pick you up at 3:30 ok."

"And mommy?"

"And mommy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Timothy James Speedle?" came Calleigh's voice.

"Uh-Oh your in trouble." said Alexx as Tim took a sip of his coffee.

"What did I do?"

"How was it?" asked Calleigh.

"How was what?" Tim asked slowly.

"You dropping Emily off...did it go ok?"

"Yeah Cal it went fine. Her teacher seems nice."

"I really wanted to go with you."

"Its ok I took care of it."

"Alright..."

"Listen Cal, its ok. I'm sure Emily will tell us all about it when we pick her up."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What do we got Alexx? asked Calleigh as her and Tim got out of the hummer.

"Oh I smell decomp." said Tim wrinkling his nose.

"ALexx do we have a bloater?" Calleigh asked a little to excited.

"Yep." said Alexx regreatfully.

"Calleigh please...tell me your not happy about this."

"What I haven't had a bloater since like my first year as a CSI. Its change. And I like change. Besides it gets me away from bullets."

"Hey your not the one who has to cut him open." said Alexx.

"Yeah, sorry about that Alexx."

"Well don't think your getting away from bullets that easily Calleigh. Here ya go."

"Oh darn." said Calleigh. Tim looked at Calleigh shocked. "What"

"You...you've changed are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I feel fine why?"

"Your turning down bullets Cal. You never do that."

"Well i'm getting tired of bullets. I want a different case for once. "

"Ok. The world has changed as we know it." said Tim.

"Well you guys should just go back to the lab there's not much I can tell you right now." said Alexx.

"Alright we'll meet you in autopsy." said Tim.

Tim and Calleigh started walking to the hummer. But before they got in they heard Alexx yell at one of the haulers. "Be careful would ya. If he bursts your cleaning up his insides out of the truck."

TBC...what has gotten into Calleigh huh? lol. I dont know I thought it would be fun to make Calleigh not want to see a bullet for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Delko you got those prints analyized yet?" asked Tim as he walked into the print lab.

"No if I did I would have gave them to you already."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing's with me."

"Look Delko I thought that maybe after 5 years you'd be able to forget about that but I guess I was wrong."

"How can I just forget about it Speedle. You stole my wife from me! Everytime I see you and her together it just, you know what forget it."

"Whatever Delko look its not my fault she's happier with me then you...just page me when you get the results." and with that Speed left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I thought this was normally my thing." said Calleigh as Tim took the headphones off and sat the 9 mil onto the table in front of him.

Tim chuckled slightly. "Yeah well I thought I'd try something knew."

"Alright what's bugging you?" asked Calleigh as she sat down onto a stool next to Tim.

"Nothing."

"Tim you are a great CSI, a wonderful husband and father but you are a very bad liar."

Tim sighed. "Its...Delko...he can't get over it I guess I don't know."

Calleigh sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No Calleigh he needs to get over it in his own time. I'm sorry if I seem like a jerk but he just needs to. I'm with you know and he needs to except that and if he can't well then that's just to bad." said Tim as he wrapped an arm around Calleigh's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you to." Calleigh truely meant that. She did love Tim more then anything. Well not maybe more then Emily. But there was something in the back of her mind that just botherd her. She couldn't quit figure it out. Oh yeah wait a minute she knew that what it was. It was the constant nagging feeling that Emily wasn't Tim's. And if she wasn't Calleigh fully intened to keep it a secret from Tim.

"Calleigh..." said Tim waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh what?" started Calleigh shacking her head. "Sorry what did you say."

"I was just saying that we should probably go pick Emily up now its almost 3:30."

"Yeah ok."

"You alright?"

"You know it." said Calleigh in her southern drawl.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well I think she'll be out for the night." said Tim as he helped Calleigh pull down the blankets of their bed.

"Yeah. Finger painting, playdough, and recess all in one day does tend to tire a kid out."

"Calleigh are you sure your ok?" asked Tim as he got into bed.

"Tim I told you I'm fine."

"Alright then...I love you." said Tim as he kissed Calleigh's forehead.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

FLASHBACK----

''Cal do you have those bullets processed yet?" asked Tim walking into ballistics.

"Um...I was just about done with them..can you hold on a sec." said Calleigh not talking her eyes from th scope.

"Um...yeah s-sure."

"Speedle you ok?" asked Calleigh turning around to face Speed.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well you've just been acting a little..."

"A little what?" asked Tim getting a little closer to Calleigh.

"Jittery." said Calleigh. God why did she get these feelings around Tim... she was married. Happily married. Well Eric was. She wasn't.

Tim chuckled. "Jittery...thats a new word...i'll have to use that more." Tim said taking a few more steps towards Calleigh. Calleigh backed up a few inches and she was up against counter. But before Tim knew what was happening Calleigh had her lips on Tim's. Yes that's right Calleigh Duquesne kissed Tim Speedle.

"I love you."

Tim paused for a minute and realized he wasn't the one who said that. Calleigh was.

"You what?" asked Tim.

"I love you."

Tim smiled something he rarely did. "I love you to." said Tim as he lifted Calleigh up onto the counter. "I always have...and I always will." Before either one of them knew what was going on Tim and Calleigh were lying on top of the counter.

"God your beautiful." said Tim brushing hair out of Calleigh face.

Calleigh blushed. "I've wanted to tell you for so long Tim...but I didn't know how. Considering the poistion I'm in."

Tim nodded.

"Listen no offense but this counter is hurting my back. Would you mind if we went to um..."

"My place?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like that." said Tim as he helped Calleigh off the counter.

PRESENT------

Calleigh watched Tim for several hours and stroked his cheek softly. "I really do love you." Calleigh whispered. In Calleigh's mind she wondered if she even really loved Eric. Calleigh crawled out of bed and slipped her robe on. She walked into the living room and grabbed a swab from her kit and walked quietly into Emily's room. Calleigh opened Emily's mouth slightly and swabbed the inside of her cheek then tucked the swab safetly away in her kit. She'd ask Valera to run the test tomorrow.

TBC...soap opera music Uh-Oh Spaghettio's. Tim and Calleigh almost haveing "relations" on the counter in the ballistics lab. That's a no no. LOL. And is Emily really Tim's? Find out...in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator dinged signaling to Tim and Calleigh that they had arrived at their floor of CSI.

"Hey there's something I have to go do, I'll catch up to you later." said Calleigh.

"Somethin you need to tell me?" asked Tim.

"I'm just running an errand I'll catch up with you in trace ok?"

"Ok."

Calleigh started to walk off towards balllistics but changed her mind and watched Tim dissapear down the hall and headed towards Valera's domain.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Valera."

"Hey Cal what's up?"

"I have a swab I need you to run for me please." asked Calleigh sweetley.

"Alright, did you just get a case?"

"It's an old case actually...about 5 years."

"A cold case?"

"Yeah kinda."

Valera searched Calleigh's face for an answer she thought she saw one but decided not to press the matter. "Anything to compare it to?"

Calleigh paused. "It's on file." Calleigh said playing with her earing.

"Calleigh were are you going with this?"

Calleigh sighed and walked closer to Valera. "It's Emily's DNA." Calleigh said regreatfully.

"You don't think she's Tim's...do you." whispered Valera.

"I-I i'm not sure. I just gotta know ok so if you could keep this low profile that be great."

"You mean from Tim?"

"I mean from Stetler. Horatio almost got in trouble for running a personal matter in the lab..." Calleigh thought for a second. "And from Tim. Just page me with the results."

"Sure. I'm a mute the entire time."

"Thanks."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh rested her shouler against the door frame in trace and smiled at the site of Tim banging his head to whatever crazy music was inside his IPOD. Calleigh walked up behind him and took the headphone's off and wrapped her arms around his kneck, kissing his cheek. "Hey you."

"Hey...so did you get done what you needed to."

"Yeah...almost." started Calleigh. "So do you need any help?" asked Callleigh eager to change the subject.

"Sure."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh started to walk off towards interrogation when Calleigh's cell phone rang.

"Speedle...yeah ok I'll be right there." said Calleigh right before she snapped her cell phone shut. "Hey listen do you got this?" asked Calleigh turning to Speed.

"Yeah sure. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just gotta finish that errand."

"Ok. I'll see ya later. Take you to lunch?" suggested Tim.

"I'd love that."

Tim nodded. He watched Calleigh walk down the hall and saw Tripp.

"Hey Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do this without me? Calleigh's been actin...weird lately and I need to go see what's up."

"Yeah sure. You guys gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tripp I owe you one."

"Buy me a beer later and its a deal."

"You got it." said Tim as he walked off down the hall as well.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Valera you said you had the results?" asked Calleigh nervously.

"Yeah." Valera said. She hesitated but handed Calleigh the report. Calleigh read it and tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry." said Valera giving Calleigh a sympathetic look. Calleigh put her hand over her mouth.

"Emily's not Tim's. She's Eric's."

Tim stepped back from the door. Feeling tears spring to his eyes as well he walked off towards the elevators but first stopped off at the reception desk.

"Hey Paula?"

"Yeah...Tim are you ok?" asked a concerned Paula seeing a tear roll down his cheek.

"I'll be fine. But uh, if anybody asks you haven't seen me ok?" Tim choked out.

"Sure." nodded Paula.

"...Tim's gonna be devestated."

"When are you gonna tell him...and Eric."

Calleigh sat on a stool. "I haven't even thought about telling Eric yet. I was just so worried about Tim."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh unlocked the front door and stepped inside to find the room completley dark. Calleigh saw Tim sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"Hey you. I looked all over for you...left you messages why didn't you call me back?"

Tim shrugged.

"Where's Emily?"

"Let's see I picked her up from school, made her dinner, she took a bath, and then I put her to bed about an hour ago."

"Well that was sweet of you." said Calleigh sitting down on the couch next to Tim and rubbed his arm lightly.

"Yeah i'm just being a good father." Tim over pronounced the word father. Tim got up and through is beer bottle in the trash and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I owe Tripp a beer." Tim shouted and slammed the door shut.

Calleigh started to cry 'Tim must have heard from outside the door.' Calleigh thought.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speedle what's goin on?"

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Emily's not mine." slurred Tim.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Man that's gotta be rough. I"m sorry so its."

"Yup. Delko's." said Tim as he took a drink of his beer.

"Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm takin you home."

"I don't want to go home." defended Tim.

"To bad. I'm taking you home. You love Calleigh and that little girl to death. Your gonna fight for her." said Frank "Now let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into his bedroom and found Calleigh and Emily lying in the bed. Tim sighed and laid down next to Emily, stroking her hair out of her face.

"What's a matter daddy?" Emily asked sleepily.

"Nothing's wrong honey. Go back to sleep."

Emily nodded and rolled over accidentally hitting Calleigh , waking her up. Calleigh turned and looked at Tim. She saw his tear stained face and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Calleigh choked out.

"It's ok." said Tim rubbing her cheek softly. "I love you and Emily so much." started Tim moving his hand to Emily's hair and began stroking it softly. "Besides...you guys are my family and no DNA test is going to change that."

TBC...I was watching David letterman with my mom and I asked my mom to choose Eric or Speed and she choose Eric so that's how I found the father so you can't hate me. Hate my mom. LOL.

Author's note: I made Speed cry well kinda. But don't worry the water works aren't over yet. HeeHee.


	5. Chapter 5

Spoilers: Any and all episodes except season 3 because our Speedy wasn't in those. lol.

Calleigh woke up that morning wrapped up in Tim's arms. But instead of feeling happy she felt guilty. It was just eating her upside that Emily wasn't his. She always knew there was a chance that it was Eric's, she was married to him after all but Calleigh just always had a feeling she was Tim's. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Good morning." said Tim looking down at Calleigh.

"Morning."

"She's so peaceful." said Tim looking over at Emily.

Tim sighed heavily. "We need to get her up and ready for school."

Calleigh nodded and shook Emily's shoulder. "Honey wake up."

Emily groaned and rolled over. "I'm tired. Daddy let me sleep in. Please?" bagged Emily.

Tim moved his eyes from Emily to Calleigh to the floor. "Uh...no um...honey you have to go to school."

For some reason hearing the word Daddy made Tim want to throw up.

"But daddy!"

"No buts. Your not staying home from school today and that's final." ordered Tim.

"Daddy why are you being mean? Grampa can watch me."

"Yeah that drunk I don't think so."

"Tim!" shouted Calleigh.

Tim got up from the bed and started to walk out the door when Emily shouted. "Daddy!"

"I'm not your dad!" yelled Tim and walked downstairs.

Calleigh sighed and looked at Emily who's lip was quievering Calleigh could tell she was about to cry.

"What did he mean he wasn't my daddy?" Emily choked out.

"Oh honey daddy didn't mean that he just...he's going through a rough time right now ok. But he's right you do need to go to school. So please go get dressed."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked downstairs and found Tim on the back porch leaning up against the ralling.

"Hey you." said Calleigh wrapping her arms around Tim's waist. "You ok?" asked Calleigh as she kissed his bare back.

"No."

"Look Tim..."

"I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry."

"Actually that wasn't what I was gonna say at all. I was going to say that you shouldn't worry about it because you are all the father that Emily is ever going to need. You saw her take her first steps, her first tooth, first dirty- no wait that was me."

Tim chuckled softly. And remembered that day.

FLASHBACK---

"Calleigh!" yelled Tim from the babies room.

"What!" asked Calleigh frantically running into Emily's room.

"Here you take her she smells." said Tim holding out Emily like she was a bomb about ready to go off. Calleigh smiled and took Emily.

"You know your going to have to change her sooner or later."

"I know I'll get the next one."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

PRESENT---

"Yeah Cal I was there for your pregnany and for everything but I didn't...it wasn't meant for me."

Calleigh sighed and ran her hands up Tim's chest and cupping Tim's cheeks in her hands. "Hey listen to me...what happend to the Tim Speedle from last night. Huh. 'I'm here father and I don't need no test to prove it'"

Tim sighed. "I don't know...it just doesn't seem right."

"Your still gonna be here aren't you?"

"Of course Calleigh...I"m not going to leave just because she's not mine. But uh-"

"I'm ready to go." said Emily walking outside.

"Ok honey...listen Daddy's going to take you ok."

Emily nodded and left for the garage.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim got out of his car to open Emily's door but it was already open and Emily was already out of it. "Bye sweetheart." said Tim as Emily walked off. She didn't reply.

Tim sighed. "Well that's what I get." Tim said to himself and got back into the car after he made sure Emily got into the building.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

A FEW HOURS LATER---

"What's a matter with you?" asked Eric as he walked into the break room and saw Tim sitting with his head in his hands.

"Nothing..."

"Come on Speedle I've known your for years...what's a matter?"

Why was Eric trying to be nice to Tim all of a sudden? Did he know he was the father already? Or was he ready to be friends again?

"I've had a bad few days."

"Tough case?" asked Eric sitting down next Tim.

"No its uh, its not a case."

"Well then what is it?"

Tim went to answer but Calleigh burst in all frantically.

"Tim..." said an out of breath Calleigh.

"Cal, what is it?"

"Its Emily!"

"What?" said Tim as he leapt to his feet along with Delko.

"I just got a... a call from her teacher..."

"Calleigh honey calm down and tell me what's a matter."

"Emily never came in from recess and they can't find her anywhere."

Tim stood there not knowing what to do. Did she run away? Was it because of what he said earlier?

Horatio burst into the room a few seconds later snapping Tim from his thoughts.

"H what is it?" asked Eric.

"I just got a call...we've had a prison break."

"Great." Tim said sarcastically. "How long ago."

"About an hour."

"Who escaped?" asked Calleigh.

Horatio paused for a few mintues then said. "Stuart Otis."

"Tim..." said Calleigh. "We've gotta find our baby."

"What?" asked Horatio worridely.

"Emily's teacher called from school... Emily never came in for recess." said Tim as him and Calleigh ran out the door.

TBC...Bet you didn't expect that did ya. lol.

Author's note: For some reason I have this new obession about bringing back old characters. Melanie...Stuart... and with a child under 12 that means F.B.I. has to get involved and that mean our favorite F.B.I. Agent Dennis Sackheim.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later Tim, Calleigh, Eric, Horatio, I.A.B., F.B.I everyone was outside Emily's school.

Emily's teacher Mrs. Low walked over to Tim and Calleigh. "I am so sorry."

"Its ok Mrs. Low we understand."

"Bullshit we understand. There are supposed to be teacher's outside with the kids during recess." started Tim.

"Tim honey just calm down."

"No!" said Tim angrily.

"There was a teacher talking to Emily. But then these two boys started fighting so I had to brake it up, the bell rang and Emily just never came back inside."

"What...a teacher?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah...come to think of it I've never seen him before."

"What did this _teacher _look like?" asked Tim.

"Um...tall, blue eyes I think. thin."

"Horatio..." said Calleigh worriedly.

"Ok listen Speed...Eric you go to jail and see if you can get anything out of Stuart's cell ok."

"You got it H." said Eric. "Come on Speed."

"No I'm not leaving Calleigh."

"TIm its ok...i'll be fine just go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go."

"Ok."

Tim looked at Calleigh and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. He knew his co-workers and other cops and the news were there but he didn't care.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Tim..."

"Yeah..."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry I will be."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eric and Tim came back from Miami lock up a few hours later with nothing but a few newspaper articles. And one spiked there attention.

"Did you get anything?" asked Horatio as Tim and Eric walked into the break room.

"Nothing except this..." said Tim as he pulled out an envelope.

"Oh my god.." said Calleigh as she put a hand over her mouth. The newspaper article was about Emily and her kindergarten class's field trip to the zoo and about how the school raised money for it. And with a red marker was a cricle around Emily's face.

"It's ok." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh towards him.

Calleigh went to say something but was interrupted when Paula came in with a package.

"Lt. Caine this came for you."

"Thank you, who dropped it off?"

"UPS."

"Ok thanks Paula."

Paula nodded and walked out. Horatio opened the package and found a video tape inside.

"What is it?" asked Eric.

"Let's go see Tyler."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tyler, you busy?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah I'm swamped." said Tyler but he saw the look on Calleigh's face. "But... I... could make... some time what do you got?"

"I just got this in the mail." said Horatio handing over the tape.

Tyler put it in and pressed play. The next thing they new they saw little Emily sitting on Stuart's lap. Just that site made Calleigh turn her head.

"Say hi to your mommy and daddy Emily."

Emily said nothing.

"Horatio...I told you it was in my nature...that i'd get out. And i did because i'm sitting here with Emily Speedle. The daughter of two of your CSI'S right?"

"Son of a bitch." muttered Tim.

"She's very pretty. Long black curly hair...cute little purple tank top...capris."

Calleigh started sob as she watched Stuart touch her daughter. Tyler looked away from the screen. Besides Eric Tyler was Speed's best friend. And since Eric and Tim were on the outs when Emily was born Tyler was Emily's godfather.

Tim was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Emily's voice. "Daddy...i'm sorry."

"Tell him why your sorry." said Stuart.

"I"m sorry for being mean to you this morning." Just then Stuart picked up a pair of scissors and cut Emily's hair. That was Otis' M.O. kidnap little girls and turn them into boys. While Stuart was doing this Emily just kept saying "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby...It's me who should be sorry." said Tim as his voice cracked. Calleigh went to go rub his arm, to let him know that she was there but Tim relented and walked out of the room.

"Tim honey..." said Calleigh as she went off after him.

Horatio watched Calleigh walk out and then turned back to the screen. "And I told you i'd be waiting."

A parents worst fear had come true. There child had been kidnapped. But not by some regular guy, some guy they didn't know anything about. This time it was Stuart Otis. And Tim would not let him get away with that. If it was the last thing he did.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Tim sat in the A/V lab watching and rewatching the tape that Stuart sent. Tyler said he couldn't get anything off of it location wise. But Tim was determined to. Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Calleigh walked in.

"Tim honey...come on let's go home." said Calleigh as she sat down on the desktop.

"No."

"Honey there's nothing there. Let's go home and get some sleep."

"Why didn't I let her stay home."

Calleigh sighed and sat down in Tim lap. Tim tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Calleigh. What was once the warm chocolate eyes Calleigh fell in love with was now tired, empty, sad eyes. "Tim it wasn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen."

Tim sighed and looked away from Calleigh but wrapped his arms around her waist. "I swear when I find him..." was all Tim could say before he realized his cheeks were wet. He looked up at Calleigh to wipe away her tears but they weren't hers, they were his. Tim tried to turn his face so Calleigh wouldn't see but it was to late.

"It's ok to cry." said Calleigh as she cuffed his head in her hands.

"No its not."

"Yes...it is." said Calleigh as she wiped away a few tears but more just kept coming. "Come on let's go home."

"No." said Tim.

Calleigh sighed. "Please...I don't want to be alone."

"I'm staying here.''

"Then I'm staying with you." said Calleigh as she laid her head on Tim's shoulder.

And Tim couldn't protest. Within a matter of minutes Tim and Calleigh were both asleep in a chair. Which they knew they'd pay for in the morning.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim woke up a few hours later with Calleigh still fast asleep in his arms. 'Oh god this is uncomfortable.' Tim got up and carried Calleigh to the break room earning a few sympthetic smile's on the way. He laid Calleigh down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket, he watched her stire slightly and then kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." And walked out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked back into the A/V lab but this time he wasn't alone. "I figured if your gonna torture yourself why not some company."

"Delko...you don't have to. Go home to Valera."

Eric chuckled slightly. "She actually told me to come here."

Tim nodded and sat down. "Look Eric..."

"No, Calleigh's happy and if being with you makes her happy then that's all that matters. I just want to forget about how long we've been acting stupid...I just wanna be friends again."

Tim nodded. Should he tell him that he's a father? Or would that just make thigns worse right now?

"So there's nothing on the tape?"

Tim sighed. "No. Tyler couldn't even get a shadow like he did for the last case with Emma...something."

"God I remember the first case."

"Yeah Ruthie Criton. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her."

"How long ago was that?"

"Emily was 2. So about 4 years ago."

"Well get her back Speed. Horatio will see to that. This time he'll get the chair."

"Yeah we can only hope. This guy's good Eric I mean the asshole cut apart his own fingers to change his prints. He makes uniforms...he baried kids in his backyard for christ sakes. He's gonna be a hard one to find. I just hope its not to late."

Eric wanted to say something, to comfort him but all he could do was give him a sympthetic smile.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio had to do something. Anything, so why not return to the scene of the crime. Emily's school.

"What do you got Speed?"

"I don't know...i'll take it to trace."

"Ok." Horatio started and then looked at his long time friend. "Speed..."

"I'm ok H."

"You sure about that?"

Tim nodded and left for the hummer. (Ok here Horatio's supposed to give him this look but I can't explain it so ya know the scene were Wally is dead in Wannabe that sad look is the look Horatio gives Speed as he walks away to the hummer. lol.)

"This is tearin him apart." stated Eric as he walked up to Horatio.

"Yeah...and this is only the beginning...did you get anything?"

"Yeah, just some thread. Like usual."

"Alright let's take it back to the lab."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim went back to the lab and shut him self off in trace. When the mess spec wouldn't give him an answer to the substance Tim got pissed and through some beakers at the wall. Calleigh came in and told him to take a break. Tim obeyed and went off to the A/V lab finding it empty and put the tape in of Emily. Hoping to find something. A few mintues later Tim's cell phone went off. He wouldn't have heard it not with his CD player on full blast all he could say he was happy he put it on vibrate earlier.

"Speedle."

"Daddy!"

"Emily?"

"Daddy this man is scaring me."

"Has he hurt you?" Tim asked sternly.

Tim didn't hear anything except a quiet sob. Tim sighed and continued. "Honey were are you.?"

"Your not going to find her Speedle."

"Otis what do you want with my daughter?"

"But she's not yours. Is she Speedle? I know all about you and Detective Duquesne Speedle."

"Listen here you sick son of a bitch!" yelled Tim.

"Naughty naughty Speedle...there are children present."

"There's more then one?" asked Tim.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Stuart and hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" yelled Tim as he through his phone. Calleigh just happend to be walking down the hall when she saw her husband's actions.

"Tim..."

"He has more then one Calleigh."

"Who? Who has more then one? And of what?"

"Otis...he has more then one kid."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't tell you guys this enough but thank you for all your reviews. It seriously means alot to me. You guys are the only thing that keeps me going with these stories. Well that and when rory and the writers come to there senses and then us s/c lovers can be like well we never thought he was dead. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh laid in bed that night either one couldn't sleep if there life depended on it.

"I can't stand the fact that I could be here by myself right now."

"What?" asked Tim as he looked at Calleigh.

"I could have lost you at McCauley Jewelers and then to have this happen now its to much to process."

"Calleigh i'm right here."

"I know you are. But you were lucky."

"Calleigh that was...like 3 years ago."

"I know that...but I still feel like it could happen again to you, to me, to anybody Tim. And I know you still have nightmares."

"What? I don't have nightmares."

"Yes you do about Holis."

"Whatever." said Tim and rolled over.

"Tim its ok. I have nightmares to."

"Well Cal what do you want me to do huh? Its done and over with."

"I know. All i'm saying is thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

FLASHBACK----

"Horatio that's not fair I want to interrogate the mother."

"Sorry Cal Speed's free."

"Men."

"Cal wait..." said Tim as he grabbed Calleigh's arm.

"What Speedle?"

"Oh come on babe don't be mad. Listen let me go do this and then i'll come back and take you to lunch."

Calleigh sighed and then smirked at the look on her husband's face. "How about we let Emily stay with Alexx tonight instead."

"Deal."

"Ok fine go."

I"ll be right back." hollered Tim as he jogged down the hallway to catch up with Horatio.

"Men..." murmered Calleigh as she went off to go anaylize the bullet.

S/C

About an hour later Calleigh was doing paper work in the ballistics lab.

_"Attention all respoding officer's we got an officer shot at McCauley jewelers. Requesting back up and emergency assistance."_

Calleigh froze. McCauley Jewelers isn't that were Tim went? "Oh god." muttered Calleigh and left the room.

S/C

Calleigh dashed out of her car and up to the door when Yelina stopped her. "No Calleigh."

"What let me in Yelina."

"Calleigh that's not a good idea."

"It's Tim isn't it?"

Yelina nodded. "Oh god."

"Calleigh it be best if you stayed out here the paramedics are with him."

_"He doesn't have a pulse." yelled a paramedic._

"Oh god." said Calleigh and ran into the jewelery store anyways.

"Tim..." whispered Calleigh as she saw a blood pool on the ground, Tim's shirt ripped open and the paramedics using the paddles on Tim's chest. "No..."

PRESENT---

"I don't think I could raise her by myself."

"I"m sorry."

"For what?"

"For not cleaning my gun then." 'And now.' said Tim to himself.

"It doesn't matter. It's done and over with. Let's just get some sleep."

"Yeah right."

Tim laid there with Calleigh until she feel asleep. Once she had Tim walked down stairs and got into the lock box that him and Calleigh kept there guns in, he took his out and a gun cleaning kit and sat down at the ktichen table. It happend twice and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Not when a guy like Otis had his daughter.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Tim and Calleigh came through the elevators that morning earning smiles from everyone. And it was actually pissing Tim off. But nobody would blame him if he went off on someone his "daughter" was takin by a child melstor.

"I'll be in trace."

"Uh...ok." said Calleigh and watched Tim walk away. She sighed and entered the break room.

"Calleigh." said Paula.

"Yeah?"

"This came for you. I think its from..."

"Oh my god. Ok. Do me a favor get everyone in here." said Calleigh as she began to open the package.

"Right away." ( I just love paula for some reason don't you?)

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh what is it?"

Calleigh looked up at Tim teary eyed. "It's her clothes."

Horatio put his hands on his hips. "Ok Eric you come with me...Speed Calleigh go to layout and look over the clothes."

Speed nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Were going... to the playground."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh collected some hair from the clothing. Some looked like Emily's some didn't she made a mental note to take it to Valera. Calleigh took out her crimelight to use it on Emily's underwear.

"God damn it."

"What's a matter?" asked Tim looking up at Calleigh.

"You just don't know how to do anything do you." said Calleigh holding up her crimelight. Tim averted his eyes.

"I forgot to charge it...sorry."

"Tim we've been through this...if your gonna steal my stuff just replace it please."

"Well if we've been through this then you know stole is very negative."

Calleigh had to smirk. "Can I have yours please?"

"Sure." said Speed and handed it over.

Calleigh turned it on and found something she hoped she wouldn't. "Tim..."

"What is it?" asked Tim as he looked over. "Son of a bitch."

"I'll take it to Valera."

"No i'll do it." said Tim and rubbed Calleigh's back. "We'll find her."

Calleigh nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Valera."

"Tim...hey."

"Listen I...need you to run this for me." said Tim as he pulled out Emily's underwear.

Valera sighed heavily and took it. "I'll let you know as soon as the results come in."

"I'd rather stay if you don't mind."

"Sure."

"So have you told Delko?"

"Tell him what?"

"Come one Max I know you and Eric are dating. And I know that Calleigh and you are best friends...you ran the test didn't you?"

Valera nodded. "I haven't told him anything. That's up to you guys."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Why are we at Otis's parents house?" asked Eric as he stepped out of the hummer.

"This is his playground Eric."

"Yeah I remember." said Eric as he rememberd the last time he was here. "SO what are we looking for?"

"Everything." said Horatio as he opened the door.

The first thing the two CSI'S saw was a collage of pictures of Tim, Calleigh and Emily.

"Well thats different I thought Staurt was just a kidnapper and rapist not a stalker."

"Well nothing about this guy suprises me." said Horatio. "Eric look at this." said Horatio as he pointed to wording on the collage.

"Liar." stated Eric. "Wonder what that's about?" said Eric.

"I don't know photograph it please."

"You got it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Calleigh as Horatio and Eric walked in a few hours later.

"Yeah..." said Eric as he pulled the photographs out of the envelope.

"What?"

"Do you guys know what this means?" asked Eric as he pulled the photos that said 'Liar' on them.

"No." said Calleigh. "I don't think so."

Tim thought about to what Stuart said to him on the phone.

FLASHBACK-----

_"Honey were are you.?"_

_"Your not going to find her Speedle."_

_"Otis what do you want with my daughter?"_

_"But she's not yours. Is she Speedle? I know all about you and Detective Duquesne Speedle."_

_"Listen here you sick son of a bitch!" yelled Tim._

_"Naughty naughty Speedle...there are children present."_

_"There's more then one?" asked Tim._

_"Wouldn't you like to know." said Stuart and hung up the phone._

PRESENT----

"I think I know." said Tim looking at Calleigh. "Its about who Emily's father is." Tim said slowly.

"Speed what do you mean."

"Your her father." stated Eric.

"No I'm not Eric."

"Well if your not then who is?" asked Horatio stupidly.

"You are." said Calleigh and looked at Eric.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Eric took it rather well considering the fact that Emily was kidnapped.

"So how would Stuart know?" asked Eric in the layout room.

"I have no idea."

"Who knows anything about anybody." said Speed. "I guess we should just wait for Emily to call...she's a smart girl she'll figure it out." said Tim as his cell phone rang. "Speedle... yes this is Emily's father...huh...are they still there...thank you we'll be right there."

"Tim..." said Calleigh.

"That was a Max Holden he owns a gun shop off of Biscayne..he said Stuart came in there...with Emily...he said there still there."

"We gotta get over there."

"Guys I think you should stay here." said Horatio.

"What were not staying anywhere." protested Tim.

Horatio sighed. "Meet us by the Hummer."

Tim nodded and watched Horatio and Eric walk down the hall.

"You ok."

"Yeah let's just go get our baby back." said Calleigh. "Tim..."

"Yeah..."

"I know your gonna hate me for this but let me see your gun." said Calleigh reaching her hand out.

"Calleigh..."

"Tim just let me see it."

"No Calleigh i'm your husband and your my wife and your gonna learn to trust me." said Tim stubbornly and walked away.

Calleigh sighed and followed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio, Tim, Calleigh and Eric pulled the Hummer up to Max's Gun shop. All of the CSI'S took a deep breath before they entered.

Tim walked into the shop first. "Hi i'm Tim Speedle. You called me." whispered Tim.

"There back there aisle 9." whispered Max.

"Thanks do me a favor...get out of here." whsipered Tim as him and Calleigh drew out there weapons. Max nodded and walked out the back to a waiting patrol car.

Tim walked up behind Stuart Horatio, Eric and Calleigh following. "Let her go Stuart."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Daddy..."

"It's ok Emily." but it didn't come from who she expected. It came from Eric.

Tim looked at Eric and then back to Emily. "Looks like you got some problems Speedle." said Staurt. "Your once best friend used to be married to your now wife...first you find out who you thought to be your daughter...someone you grew to love...raised her like your own...is your best friends kid...then she gets kidnapped."

"Let her go Stuart." said Horatio.

"I told you i'd get out again."

"Yes and I told you i'd be waiting." said Horatio.

Stuart gripped Emily tighter causing her to whimper. "I love them."

"Not her you don't." said Calleigh. "Why her."

"When I was put away the first time I saw you to together with her. That case must of made you want keep her safe. Good job on that by the way."

"Leave the sarcastic comments to me." said Tim. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"But I already did."

"Let her go Stuart." pleaded Calleigh. "Please."

"This has to be hard for you. Knowing your daughter was takin by a child predator."

"Let her go." said Calleigh again this time with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No."

"Mommy...help me please." cried Emily.

"Shut up." said Stuart taking a 9 mil from the back of his shirt and aiming it at Emily's temple. "I'll kill her."

"No you won't." said Eric.

"What makes you think I won't."

"Because you won't."

Stuart laughed and squeezed the trigger causing Emily to close her eyes tightly. All the gun did was click. "Damn it." yelled Stuart. He let go of Emily and dropped the gun and took off out the door.

Calleigh and Tim took off after him. Emily ran into Horatio's arms.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. That man hurt me."

"I know he did honey. But your mommy and...daddy are going to catch him ok and he is never going to hurt you or anyone else again. ok."

"Ok."

Eric squatted down next Emily.

"Emily?"

"Yeah Uncle Eric." said Emily as she sniffed back a few tears.

Eric sighed. Uncle Eric. He guessed he would just have to deal with that. "Stuart said something about another little girl was there anyone else there?"

Emily shook her head. "No it was just me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"STOP!" yelled Tim but Stuart just kept running. Calleigh fired at him but missed.

Calleigh and Tim chased Stuart down an alley way that lead to a dead end. Stuart tried jumping over the fence but Tim grabbed a hold of him and through him on the ground.

"There's one thing you should know Stuart. Any place that carries guns, they don't keep them loaded. It's the law." (i have no idea if thats a law or not but i just thought it might sound like one)

"Your daughter loves to play." chuckled Stuart causing him a punch across the face from Tim but he didn't stop there he just kept punching him and punching him.

"Tim!" yelled Calleigh. "He's not worth it."

Tim did as told and stop. "Do you always listen to your wife."

Tim punched Stuart once more across the face and picked him up. "Yeah I do...Stuart Otis your under arrest for the kidnapping of Emily Speedle, child melistation, child pornography and well just because I don't like you. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney even though I don't see a point your going to be going away for good this time."

Stuart chuckled and broke free from Tim's grip and grabbed Calleigh pulling her in front of him. Tim raised his gun. "Don't think about it. Don't want to take the chance of killing your precious wife do you."

"Let her go!" said Tim.

"No." said Stuart as he took Calleigh gun from her hollister and placed it on her temple. "Whats the point Speedle I know you don't clean your gun. And I know Calleigh does so let's weigh the odds shall we?"

"Well obviously you don't know me like you thought." said Tim just before he fired a single shot into Stuart's forehead. Causing him and Calleigh to fall backwards.

Tim reattached his gun to his hollister and walked over to Stuart and checked for a pulse. "You got off to easy Stuart."

"Are you ok?" asked Tim helping Calleigh up. Calleigh nodded and started crying. Tim pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be ok."

Calleigh pulled away from Tim and looked into his dark chocolate eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." said Tim as he leaned down and meet Calleigh in a passionate kiss. They only pulled a part when Horatio came running in gun raised.

"Its ok. I got him."

Horatio nodded and shook his head down at Stuart. "Why is it they never listen?"

Tim smirked as Emily came running around the corner with Eric.

"Mommy...Daddy!" said Emily as she ran into Calleigh arms.

"Oh my baby...are you ok?"

"I'm fine." said Emily as she barried her head into Calleigh's kneck. "I love you mommy." said Emily.

"I love you to." said Calleigh.

"Daddy?" said Emily as she held out her hands indicating to Tim that she wanted her daddy. "I'm sorry daddy...i'm so sorry." sobbed Emily onto Tim's shoulder.

"Hey...hey its ok." said Tim as he held her tightly. "Its ok. You did nothing wrong you hear me nothing."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." said Tim as he kissed Emily on the cheek. "Come on why don't me you and mommy go home."

Emily nodded and the Speedle's walked off. Emily on Tim's hip and Calleigh holding Tim's hand. Eric smirked at the site.

"You ok Eric?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah...no matter what... i'm still her Uncle Eric. She can only have father. And that's Tim."

TBC...The epilogue is next


	11. Chapter 11

2 YEARS LATER---

EPILOGUE

"Calleigh honey come on." said Tim.

"I'm watching friends honey wait a minute."

"Honey you've seen this episode a million times on t.v. and you have it on DVD. Now please let's go."

"Honey do you think i'm fat?"

Tim sighed and sat down next to his wife. "Calleigh your 2 months pregnant. Your not fat."

"Well I will be before this baby is out of me."

"Cal, that's being pregnant not fat." "There's a difference."

"I know. But if I did become fat would you leave me?"

"I would never leave you."

"Not even if I shrunk down to two inches tall?"

"I'd carry you around in my pocket." Calleigh smiled and Tim groaned. "See now you got me hooked on the show."

Calleigh laughed. "Admit it you like the show."

"Actually I think its a pathetic excuse for comedy now please were going to miss the movie."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

7 MONTHS LATER----

"Calleigh come on push." said the doctor.

"I'm tired."

"Calleigh honey come on you can do this."

Calleigh screamed in pain. "Why don't I kick you in the balls...multiply that by like a million then come back and tell me I can do this."

"I'm sorry."

"Well you should be you did this-" Calleigh was cut off by another scream of pain.

"Calleigh one good push and she's out ok."

Calleigh nodded slightly and pushed. Calleigh settled back on the pillows when she heared a baby cry.

"Congrads you have a beautiful little girl."

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is." said Calleigh. "I'm just glad this is over."

"Whoa wait a minute your not going to be able to relax for long we have to get ready for your other one."

"Wait a minute what?" said Calleigh.

"Your having twins you didn't know this?"

"Yeah this is the faces of two people in the know." said Tim sarcastically.

"Your doctor didn't tell you you were having twins?" asked Doctor Carmen. Calleigh's regular doctor Doctor Miller was out of town on vacation so Doctor Carmen was filing in for him.

"Well sometimes one twin does hide behind the other." said Calleigh as she screamed out in pain again.

"Okay looks like the other one wants out to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I am getting so sick of waiting." said Valera and sat up quickly. "Whoa head rush...cool."

"Delko how did you ever marry her?" asked Tyler.

"Well I don't really go for smarts."

"Hey I heared that." said Valera and smacked Eric on the back of the head. "And what do you have to say for yourself mister?"

Delko didn't know what to say. "This parchute is a nap sack." said Eric and pretended to fall over a chair.

"Hey guys." said Tim walking into the waiting room with one little girl in his arms.

"Let me see Daddy...let me see." said Emily.

"Emily i'd like you to see your baby sisiter. Riley Marie Speedle."

"She's so tiny." said Emily. "Daddy can I see mommy?"

"Not yet sweetheart I still have a suprise for you guys."

"A suprise?" asked a puzzled Alexx.

"Mmm...Val you wanna take her for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Ok i'll be right back." Tim left for a few mintues and then came back with another little pink bundle. "Guys I would also like you to meet Carmen Louise Speedle."

"Two of them?" said Tyler.

"Well thank you captain obvious."

"Daddy there's two of them." said Emily dreadfully.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

5 years later-----

"Make him stop dad. I can't do my homework."

"What is going on?" asked Eric as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm trying to study for a history test and Michael won't stop pulling on my hair."

"Michael Delko leave your sister alone."

Calleigh and Tim had decided to tell Emily the truth about who her father was and gave her the decision of who she wanted to live with. She picked Tim and Calleigh. Because no matter what a test said Tim would always be her father. But Emily went to Eric and Valera's house everyother weekend.

"Sowie daddy...but Emmy promised we'd play and she won't."

"I told you buddy I have to study first then we'll play."

"Ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

A FEW DAYS LATER-----

"Emily if you don't get your butt out her right now and eat. Your gonna be grounded." yelled Tim from the barbeque grill.

"Alright i'm comin, I'm comin."

"Were you on the phone again?"

"Yes I was talking to Zack."

"I don't like him...he drives one of them Ducati's."

Calleigh and Emily laughed. "Honey you have one of them Ducati's."

"I know but mine's cool."

"Dad his is exactly like yours."

"Well it doesn't matter. I don't like you on them."

"Mom rides with you. Even I ride with you."

"Well that's different i'm your father and what I say goes."

"Your being so unfair."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"Well would I be unfair if I did this?" asked Tim as he picked Emily up and through her over his shoulder and then jumped in the pool.

"Dad!" yelled Emily as she came back up out of the water.

"What?" whined Tim.

"I was getting ready to go out."

"Well I guess you can't now."

" Eric would never do this."

"No your right about that. He'd do this." said Tim as he dunked Emily under again.

Just then Eric, Valera and Michael stepped into the back yard.

Emily came up for air and saw Eric. "Dad help me!" Emily pleaded just before Tim dunked her under again.

"I think you got everything under control." said Eric.

"Uncle Eric!" yelled Riley and Carmen at the same time. Eric swirled around and was bombarded by the two littlest Speedle kids. The onyl way you could tell the differences was that Riley had blonde hair like Calleigh and Carmen had dark hair like Tim the rest was identical.

"Hey guys."

"Uncle Eric are you going to go swimming with us?"

"I think I get enough of that at work guys."

"Yeah but in here the water's clean and you can come out whenever you want.' said Tim as he gripped the sides of the pool and went to get out when Emily pulled him back under.

"Haha." said Emily. "I win again."

THE END...Crappy ending. And I'm sorry about that. And i'm also sorry for all the friends quotes. But what can I say I love that show almost as much as I love Speed. Hey leave me alone I said almost. lol.

Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews they really mean alot to me.


End file.
